Premium Content
In the mobile version of the game you can use real money to purchase gems which can then be used to purchase premium content. In the Nintendo Switch version of the game, most of thse items are bought from Caravan Co. or are recieved rewards for completing Quests. These are not required in order to do well in the game and add small boosts and variety such as a few extra options with marriage, the introduction of pets, and boosted combat stats. Gems Rate examples are in USD. Paid Item Shop In the Paid Item Shop, you can buy rare or special items with gems. The Paid Item Shop can be located under the 'Shops' tab. Some items are also sold at Zircon Pebble Trading Post. * Offical information Price Currency = Gem(s) 'Deluxe Service' "Deluxe Service" is an extended function of time limit. When you purchase a Deluxe Card from a paid item shop, you can use the extended function. * Official description Features Harvest All / Tend to All New buttons "Harvest All" and "Tend to All" have been added to the "Field Management" screen. These buttons are very useful for when you want to look after your crops or harvest any produce that is ready for harvesting. Tap on these buttons to tend to them, or harvest them, in one single operation. Auto Collecting When you gather or mine while the Deluxe Service is active, the character will continue gathering or mining for you automatically. If a monster appears while gathering, Auto-Combat will be initiated. * When a battle ends, or when someone speaks to your character, you will need to press a button. Automatic gathering will be ended in the following situations. * There is nothing left to gather in the area * The items gathered have exceeded your inventory limit * The character has moved to a different area * The player has tapped the screen to stop automatic gathering * The Deluxe Service active period has ended Changing costumes from the "Character Details" screen : You can change your charachter's costume from the new "Costume" button in the "Character Details" screen. : Thanks to this, your friends will be able to check out your new outfits and costume changes. Incubator Allows crops to grow in real time. Meaning, crops will grow even when you are not playing the game. This allows you to harvest crops with very little in-game time being wasted. Furnishing Allows you to furnish the home of close friends or family within the kingdom. Auto Explore Automatically go through a dungeon stage without having to manually stop for traps or treasures. Divine Bolt and Bladestorm When you defeat a Bagwell in the Bagwell Forest, you will have a small chance of earning special AoE attacks. New Dungeons ''View Dungeons ''for more info Bagwell Forest *Only those with the tile of 'Dragoon' and the current ruling monarch may enter. Vorugo Forest ''' *Any adult or child may enter. '''Hellfire Lair *Suitable for both adults and children alike, and you can even invite your friends to take on the challenge with you. Sunken Ruins *Suitable for both adults and children alike, and you can even invite your friends to take on the challenge with you. Perks: # Better Content from Daily Login (ex. two muscle hall lottery tickets). # Summon Phomos for 30 min (25 min longer) # Ability to plant in all flowerbeds. # Pet Ihm/Dungeon exploration with Ihm. # Able to wear different costumes/accessories. # Have an advantage in enhancing weapons (multiple shards per slot). # Caravan Shop delivery time is cut in half. # Warp Magic is free # Detailed Family Tree # Guiding butterfly can be utilized to track anyone from within Resident Registry. # By using Passwords, you can have other users' PC as travelers in your kingdom/server. # You will be able to change clothes on the characters registered in your "Character Slots" Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom (Mobile) Category:Mobile